ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Dark (Reuz Continuity)
Ultraman Dark (ウルトラマンガイスト) is a Fan Version of Ultraman Geist created by Apexz. He appeared with another Ultra Dark as Him on Ultraman Reuz Episode 9. History Legendary Ultra War After all Ultra, Monster and Aliens turn into KeyChain doll's, lot of them fall in the Shinjiku Hills but some of them might be with Darker Being, who also the succerssor of Darker Gale. He was live again by the scanning sequence like Haruto Lock Spark can do it. Unfortunately, he was turn into dark due to because the Dark Lock Spark. Ultraman Reuz Ultraman Dark will appeared in Ultraman Reuz episode 9 and reeappeared back in episode 13 when both of him and Marina died when Alien Magnum retreive back Darker Gale doll from Marina chest after he slice it. Profile *Height: 40m (He is the Original Ultraman as he turn into Dark by the Dark Lock Spark) *Weight: 35,000 t (Earth Gravitation) *Age: Over 20,000 years old *Origin: Ultraman Body Features *Eye: Ultraman Geist has a great red looking eye that can see through everything he saw. *Colour Timer: Ultraman has the colour timer just like when he was before turning into Dark. However, it was red colour timer. *Ultra Amor: Instead of Red, Silver pattern colour of Ultraman, now it turn into Red and Black flash colour, even brighter colour of Red. Techniques *Dark Specium Ray: A dark version of Ultraman Specium Ray, but it weaker than the Original Specium Ray, *Dark Slash: A dark version of Ultraman Ultra Slash that fire from his right hand. The ring was more sharper than before. *Dark Slash Ray: Ultraman Geist can fire a dark stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *Dark Shield: Ultraman Geist can use his ultra shield to protect him from any attack. The shielf was unbreakable. Physical Techniques *Ultra Headbutting: Ultraman hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than daimonds. *Ultra Chop: A basic chop, there is a variation called 'Ultra Sword Haze', where Ultraman slices the opponent as he passes, this was used on Jirass. *Ultra Punch: A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. Said to have the power of fifty charging elephants. *Ultra Kick: A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. *Dive Kick: A double kick from high altitudes. Used on Greenmons, Red King, Gomora and Geronimon. *Rotate Neck Tighten: Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. Used on Dada. *Ultra Swing: Grabbs the opponent and throws them. *Dropped Rock: Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. *Flying Mare: Grabbs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Used on Red King and Telesdon. *Monkey Flip: When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. *Neck Hanging: A technique where Ultraman holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. *Headlock: Ultraman headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. *Extraordinary Jumper: Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. **All of his attack are the same as Ultraman before turning into Dark. Trivia *Somehow, Ultraman just come out of nowhere without Reuz sense him flying through and shoot his Dark Slash Ray toward Reuz. *He was strong like Dark Zagi and even Evil Tiga. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras